Ang Pagtatapat ng Isang Torpe
by Alcarcalime
Summary: Matagal nang mahal ni Ron si Hermione, hindi niya lang masabi. Ang monologue ni Ron kung paano siya nagtapat ng nararamdaman niya kay Hermione.


**Ang Pagtatapat ng Isang Torpe**

May gusto akong sabihin sa iyo kaya lang hindi ko alam kung paano ako magsisimula. Paano kasi alam kong marami akong nagawang kagaguhan—lalo na noong isang taon. Alam kong nasaktan kita pero hindi ko masabi na hindi ko sinasadya. Siguro nga gusto ko ring masaktan ka kasi naramdaman ko ito noong nalaman ko na hinalikan ka ng hinayupak na Kr—na hinalikan ka ni Krum. Siguro nakwento na sa'yo ni Ginny kung paano ko nalaman.

Nagpintig ang tainga ko noong sinabi 'yun ni Ginny. Parang gusto kong magpuntang Bulgaria at tirisin ang kutong lupang 'yun. Alam ko wala akong karapatang magselos, at saka matagal na 'yun, pero ewan ko. Gusto ko talagang kulamin si Krum. Wala akong paki kung sikat na Quidditch _player_ ang gagong 'yun.

Ayoko lang aminin pero matagal na kitang gusto, Hermione. Hindi ko alam kung kailan ito nagsimula—siguro noong _fourth year_ tayo. Parang nagising nalang ako isang araw at sinampal sa mukha ko na gusto kita.

Natatandaan ko pa nga na sinabi ko kay Harry noong _first year _tayo na sana hindi tayo magkaka-_house_. Ang _bossy_ mo kasi kaya nabwisit agad ako sa ugali mo. Naaalala mo ba noong nasa Hogwarts Express tayo tapos minaliit mo yung _spell_ na ginawa ko para gawing dilaw si Scabbers? Kala mo kung sino kang magaling—tapos masyado ka pang pabibo sa klase. Ayoko sa'yo noon, alam mo ba? He, he, alam mo nga siguro kasi hindi ko naman talaga tinago, di ba? Pero syempre hindi rin iyon nagtagal kasi naging magkaibigan din tayo nina Harry.

Akala ko nga dati si Harry ang gusto mo kasi lagi ka nalang nag-aalala sa kanya. Sabi ko pa noon, kailan ka kaya mag-aalala sa akin? Naisip ko pa nga na baka matuwa ka pa kung ako 'yung laging napapahamak kasi lagi kitang inaaway. Alam mo ba kung bakit kita laging inaasar? Ang _cute_ mo kasi kapag naniningkit na 'yang mga mata mo sa inis. Tapos nai-_imagine_ ko pa na may usok na lumalabas sa ulo mo—hindi kita nilalait, ha! Huwag mong ikunot 'yang noo mo. Sabi ko nga ang _cute_ mo—_cute_ _as in_ nangigigil ako sa'yo. Oy, hindi _sarcastic_ 'yan, ah! Ano, ayaw mo na namang maniwala? Hay, lagi ka namang ganyan.

Paano ko nasiguro na wala kang gusto kay Harry? Dahil din sa Krum na 'yan. Alam mo bang putul-putol na ang kamay at paa ng Krum Quidditch _model_ ko na binili natin noong World Cup? Pinilay ko siya pagkabalik namin ni Harry galing Yule Ball. Ayoko kasi ng mga tingin niya sa'yo. Gusto kong upakan ang ungas na 'yun dahil inunahan niya akong yayain ka sa Yule Ball. Hindi ko naman talaga kayang gulpihin ang totoong Krum (patay-patay siguro ako kay Karkaroff, saka di hamak na mas malaki ang katawan ni Krum sa akin) kaya ayun, 'yun nalang ang pinagdiskitahan ko. Sana lang nangyari din sa lecheng Krum na 'yun ang ginawa ko sa _action figure_ niya.

At alam mo ba na muntik na akong magtatalon sa tuwa noong hindi ka sumamang magbakasyon sa Bulgaria? Ha, Weasley 1, Krum 0. _Pathetic_, ano? Sige, pagtawanan mo na ako. Alam ko naman na gusto mo akong laging pinagtatawanan.

Si Lavender? Ha—wala lang 'yun. Gusto ko lang pagselosin ka kasi—kasi nga dahil doon sa nalaman ko kay Krum. Nagselos ka naman talaga, di ba? Oo, sori na, alam kong nasaktan kita sa ginawa ko—pero kasalanan mo rin kasi. Tapos hihirit ka pa tungkol sa diyan sa McLaggen na 'yan. Gusto ko ring tirisin ang gunggong na 'yun! Kala mo kung sinong gwapo, mukha namang hipon.

Hindi ko pa nasasabi ito kahit kanino—kahit kay Harry, kasi alam ko na kung hindi niya ako pagtatawanan, aasarin na niya tayo (o kaya naman tawagin akong torpe sa harap mo). Naalala mo noong nalason ako noong _birthday _ko? Hindi ko alam kung ilang oras akong walang malay—nanaginip siguro ako o nagha-_hallucinate_ na ako ng mga panahong iyon. Nasa liblib na lugar daw ako, hindi ko alam kung saang lupalop siya; hindi daw ako makatayo. Wala ring ibang tao sa paligid para tumulong sa akin. Pakiramdam ko mamatay nalang ako doon na mag-isa, tapos bigla kang dumating—para ka ngang lumilipad, alam mo ba 'yun? Akala ko nga noong una si Fleur 'yung dumating kasi parang ganoon kang maglakad—pero hindi naman _straight_ at _blonde_ ang buhok mo. Nakita mo ako agad at nagdumali ka sa tabi ko. Kanina mo pa ako hinahanap, sabi mo, magtiis lang ako sandali at dadalhin mo na ako sa St. Mungo's. Hindi ka daw papayag na mamatay ako kasi mahal mo ako. Sasabihin ko na sana sa'yo na mahal din kita pero pinigilan mo akong nagsalita; sabi mo na baka makasama sa akin. Ngumiti nalang ako—at hindi ko na alam kung ano na ang sumunod na nangyari kasi nagising na ako at nakita ko ang pamilya ko sa tabi ko.

Ayoko na sanang isama kang maghanap ng mga Horcrux pero alam kong hindi ka naman magpapaiwan. Alam kong malaki ang maitutulong mo sa amin ni Harry—ayoko lang na malagay ka sa panganib. Sa mga naikwento sa atin ni Harry, alam kong hindi madali itong pinasok natin at hindi natin alam kung ano ang pwedeng mangyari sa susunod na mga araw. At hindi ko rin alam kung ano ang gagawin ko kapag may nangyari sa'yo. Napag-usapan nga namin ni Harry na maiwan ka rin kasama ni Ginny kasi ayaw namin na may mangyari sa inyo, pero hindi naman kayo papayag, lalo ka na. Siguro ayos na rin ang ganito kasi nababantayan kita. Hindi siguro ako mapapalagay kung alam kong naiwan ka sa Burrow at hindi ko alam kung ano nang nangyayari sa inyo.

Nag-alala talaga ako kanina noong hindi ka dumating agad. Akala ko kung napano ka na. Gusto kong bumalik sa loob ng sementeryo para hanapin ka pero sabi ni Harry na hintayin nalang daw kita kasi baka magkasalisi pa tayo. Hindi ako mapakali; tinali na nga ako ni Ginny para matigil lang ako. Kakalad-karin na nga sana ako nina Harry pabalik dito sa Grimmauld Place gaya ng napagkasunduan natin na huwag tayong maghintayan nang matagal. Hindi ako pumayag; sabi ko ayokong iwanan kang mag-isa. Paano kung may nangyari sa'yo? Dapat nagpadala ka na daw ng _warning signal_, tumigil na daw ako sa kaka-_worry_, sabi ni Ginny. Pero ayoko pa ring iwanan ka. Magdi-_Disapparate_ na nga sana ako para hanapin kita kahit ayaw akong paalisin nina Harry nang nakita kita. Noon lang ako nakahinga nang maayos.

Huwag mo na ulit gagawin 'yun, ha? Bukas pag-alis natin hindi na ako papayag na maghiwa-hiwalay tayo sa paghahanap ng Horcrux. Kasama mo na ako at wala nang marami pang reklamo.

Alam mo ba na wala na akong hihilingin pa kung hindi haplusin ang buhok mo nang ganito at panoorin kang matulog? Buti nalang nag-_suggest_ si Ginny na huwag tayong magkanya-kanya ng kwarto, syempre sabay banat si Harry na dapat huwag kayong magsama ni Ginny sakaling may _emergency_. Sus, may gusto lang gawin 'yung dalawang 'yun. _Strategy_ daw kuno. Pero hindi naman sa umaangal ako. Aangal ba ako ngayong nakayakap ka sa akin habang natutulog ka?

Hindi mo lang alam, ilang gabi na rin kitang kinakausap nang ganito. Ewan ko ba, tuwing gabi ko lang nasasabi sa'yo lahat ng nararamdaman ko. Kung bakit ba kasi hindi ko masabi sa'yo kapag gising ka na.

Sana lang naririnig mong lahat ng pinagsasabi ko kasi hindi ko alam kung kaya ko pang ulitin itong lahat. Tulog ka nga e, paano mo ako maririnig? Timang ka talaga, Ron! Makuntento ka nalang kasi sa ganito, o kaya hintayin mo nalang na si Hermione ang unang magtapat sa'yo kung hindi mo kayang umamin. Kung ayaw mo namang mag-_explain_ pa, gayahin mo nalang ang _style_ ni Harry kay Ginny at bigla mo nalang halikan si Hermione. Kaya lang baka sampalin mo ako kapag nagkataon.

Hay, tanggapin mo nalang kasi na isa kang torpe. Isang dakilang torpe na hindi maamin na mahal mo ang babaing nasa tabi mo. Isang—

Hermione? Akala ko tulog ka na—?

* * *

_A/N: Para kay IaninnaFallenheart. Sana'y nagustuhan mo; _sorry_ kung _late_ ang _birthday gift_ ko. ;) Maraming, maraming salamat kay Mai para sa _beta_. Salamat din sa kantang "Alipin" ng Shamrock dahil iyon ang naging _background song_ ko habang sinusulat ko ang _fic_ na ito._


End file.
